This invention relates to suspended ceiling systems, and more particularly to so-called vertical ceiling systems, as well as to carrier or stringer elements for such system.
Suspended ceilings are widely used in interior constructions for aesthetic and other reasons. A typical suspended ceiling comprises an assembly of panels spaced below the true or structural ceiling of a room, and carried by horizontal stringers or like members which are themselves suspended from the true ceiling.
One form of suspended ceiling employs elongated metal panels extending horizontally in spaced parallel relation to each other with their major surfaces lying in vertical planes. Such a ceiling, sometimes termed a vertical ceiling (because of the vertical orientation of the panel major surfaces), has an unusual and attractive decorative appearance, and may also serve to conceal structures such as lights, sprinklers, speakers, ventilation equipment, etc., mounted in the space or plenum above the suspended ceiling, while permitting passage of illumination, water, sound or air between the panels.
Owing to the vertical orientation of the panels, the types of structures commonly employed to mount a conventional suspended ceiling of horizontal panels are inappropriate for use in a vertical ceiling system. It is therefore necessary to provide a special mounting or support arrangement for a vertical ceiling. Desirable criteria for such an arrangement include low cost and ease of installation as well as security and stability of support for the panels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,988, there is shown a suspended vertical ceiling system employing stringers of special configuration, which include paired panel-engaging projections that extend downwardly over a substantial portion of the width (vertical dimension) of the panels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,638 describes another type of vertical ceiling system, wherein the panels are suspended from the stringers by separate clips.